Impossible Love
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: Kalo and Coryn reflect on their feelings for each other, and how they can never be. CorynxKalo, twoshot.
1. Remembering Coryn

I still remember the first time we met. I thought you were your mother, for you had her scar. I remember how my parents cried out in fear, feeling that you had come to slay us, or lay waste to our home. Oh, how we feared you. But that was before we knew you.

You rescued our egg, Coryn, you brought it back to us. Why? You had no reason. We had feared you, practically driven you away. Yet you brought it back. I remember our first discussions, and I remember how shocked I was to learn how little you knew. Your mum had taught you nothing about the world outside, about its beauty and splendor, and about the simple miracles of life.

Nonetheless, I was attracted to you. My little brother was named after you, and even after you left, he reminded me of you. Oh, you were nothing alike! But yet each time I looked at young Coryn, I remembered how you brought him back to us. I kept waiting, long into the mornings, waiting for you to come back to us one night.

* * *

And then I learned that you had become king. King! King of Ga'Hoole! You wouldn't remember me, then, would you? I was sure you would not remember. What king would remember a young Burrowing Owl, way back in his childhood? Surely, there were more important things for you to think about now. I still waited, but still you did not come.

I loved you, Coryn, know that. But when Grom came to me, in all his handsomeness, with his proposal of marriage, oh, I accepted him! I never thought I would see you again, and so I had a child with him. Siv...she was a beautiful young'un. And I delighted in my family life, and I almost forgot you. Only Cory, little Coryn, stayed there to remind me of you.

And when the Blue Brigade came, I was proud to declare that I had once known you. But my heart nearly stopped when I learned that you had declared the burning of books! Why? You loved reading so much, Coryn, you had worked so hard to learn. Why would you ask for the burning of what you loved so dearly? So I went, to seek out the answers.

* * *

I helped you in the battle, when I saw those owls advancing on you. But I know I would have died, been burned to death, if the rabbit hadn't come, if you hadn't come. I knew then, that whatever had made you burn books, it was gone. Oh, I was glad to see you again! But I now have a husband, a daughter. Forgive me, Coryn, for now I know we can never be together. I'm so sorry...


	2. Remembering Kalo

You must know that I never thought much of you at first. You were just a member of a family that I wanted to help, because I didn't want to see other living creatures in pain. I only wanted to give the egg back. I never thought that your parents would invite me into your home. Oh, it was such an honor for me! No one had ever called me "son." No one had treated me as kindly as your family did.

At first, I thought that your legs, bare and exposed, were disgusting. But as I lived with you and your family longer, I began to see how elegant they were, for they did not pick up the sand and become messed up. And oh, the way you walked! It delighted me, to see your graceful strides, with your tail carried high, so that there was no danger of it being touched by the sand. There were so many other little things, little beauties. And you were smart-you taught me so much, so much that I thought I would use when I prepared to travel to Beyond the Beyond to educate your brother.

* * *

After I became king, I still thought of you. But there was so much to do, so many dangers, that I had no chance to return to you. And then the Striga came, and with his sweet words engulfed my mind. Only when your brother came, young Cory, was I able to break free and set out, to seek the truth. And perhaps, just perhaps, to find you again...

Wasn't it ironic that we next met on the field of battle? You joined in just in time, to help me in the fight. I feel that I might have fallen if I attempted to fight by myself. And I nearly went yeep when they tried to kill you, and only failed because of the rabbit. He saved you, and me too. And I could feel what you felt for me, when you gazed at me with those eyes.

I love you, Kalo. But I heard from Cory that you already have a husband, and a young'un. I know we can never be together.

But I still think of you.


End file.
